


Panic at the Picnic

by randomKduck



Series: through the multi-verses [2]
Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: FOURTH WALL BREAKING!!!!!!!!!!, I was righting Negra's character info when I thought of this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linked universe references, could also be titled "The true reson Link never returns to the forsaken fortress", hOY LinK!, the twins wanted a picnic, this is why I shouldn't be alowed to write fanfiction, turns crack toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomKduck/pseuds/randomKduck
Summary: These dork twins deside that the foresaken fortress is a good picnic place.
Series: through the multi-verses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766659
Kudos: 2





	Panic at the Picnic

Negra sat on a little picnic blanket at the top forsaken fortress, where a halved ship used to sit. She was staring out at the ocean, the earily empty ocean, wondering why no one sailed there. She sapposed the emptyness was why Zvezda chose that spot, no one would bother them. 

"All done!" Zvezda sing-songed as he walked over to her, he was coated in monster blood and his pockets were stuffed with rupies and arrows. Negra rolled her eyes, "you injured?" She asked, "Nope!" Zvezda chirped, Negra nodded, waiting patiently for her twin to sit down, and when he did, she hair whipped him. 

"hey!" Zvezda Yelped, backing up, "what was that for?" "Nothing you were just about to sit down on a clean blanket covered in blood" Negra said in one go, Zvezda frowned, "really, you couldn't have just asked me not to sit on the blanket? I needed to be whipped in the face?" He asked, monotone, Negra smiled sweetly at him "yep!" She said in a perfect immitation of his previous tone. He deadpanned, shook his head, then used cleened the blood off. 

"Better?" He asked when he was done. Negra sighed, "fine." Zvezda glared. Then, with a maniacal grin, tackled her. "Hey!" Negra yelped, "What was that for?" She demanded, glaring. "Nothing you just looked like you needed a hug." Zvezda said, still grinning. 

Negra shoved him off.

\--------------

Why was it always night when he was here?

What even made him want to come here, of all places? But here Link was, staring up at the old home of ganon, the forsaken fortres. 

He sailed in, not sure why, and started looking around, though he was on his guard. Link noticed the lack of searchlights, the lack of monsters. The whole place seemed abandoned. But as Link explored, he noticed the blood littering the floor, the drying blood, the almost _fresh_ blood.

What happened? 

As Link neered the room where Aryll and those other girls had been held so long ago, he began to hear laughter, and singing. 

A comically shocked look formed on the 14 year old's face, and he continued to sneek up to where gannon used to reside, the laughter getting louder. 

Once Link reached the top he hid himself, looking at the two people in front of him. 

One was a girl with dark purple hair that went down to her tailbone that was held in a french braid that only went halfway down her hair before practically exploding into a ponytail, her skin was a soft dark brown. She was standing barefoot on a picnic blanket, in tight black pants, and a plain black thin-sleeved shirt that looked like it was sapposed to be an under shirt. A black coat lay abandoned near the picnic blanket. 

The secound person was a boy with strawberry/platnum blonde hair, light skin, and a smile that would peg him as a troublemaker. He wore a blue tunic similar to the hero's clothes, but blue. Deep sunset pink, magenta, and yellow pants, and some kind of animal-skin shoe that had the fur on the inside*. 

He was struming a stringed instrument Link couldn't recognize in the low light, while his friend sang along. 

Then, the singing stopped, and the girl started looking around, "what's wrong 'Ra?" The boy asked in an odd accent*. 

Link hid from vew untill he heared, "nothing Zvez', just heard somethin'" the girl, 'Ra, replied in the same funny accent. Link looked up again to see her sitting down, pulling out a banana to eat. 

Link wasn't sure whether to leave or reveal himself, it was only after a moment, and him beginning to leave when he heard, "so why'd you pick this place for our picnic anyway?" Ra asked, the strumming stopped for a moment. 

"well, when Luna told me about this place, she said that the people of this timeline believed it was haunted or somethin', she told me people where still afraid of it becuase of monsters and she told me the story of the her-" 

"hero of whatever, what does this have to do with your picnic place choices?" Ra cut Zvez off, "I was getting to that," Zvez said, and you could hear his companion's eyeroll, "when Luna told me the part where the great dragon Valoo burned the top off the place, and that only the monsters remained following orders that they were never told to stop following I thought 'all I have to do is beat up a few monsters and I get a free, undisturbed fort to place a dimension door* in!'" Zvez finneshed, and a facepalm ran out. 

"You're an idiot" she said plainly, "hey!" He laughed. 

Link continued to crawl backwards untill he felt sure he wouldn't be seen sneeking away, a million questions burned his skull, how did they know about different timelines? Where they shot through time like him, and the other Links? What was a dimension door? 

Link was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice the obvious click of heeled-shoes folowing him, he didn't notice the search light turn back on. 

He did, however, notice the fantom ganon apear infront of him. Didn't he end that guy? Whatever, he could beet him. 

Before Link could draw his sword though, he heard a bang, and fantom ganon fell to his knee. Another bang, and fantom ganon was on the ground, dead. Well, dead-er. 

Link spun around in time to see the weapon Zvez was holding turn into Ra, "told you" Ra said to her friend, who looked conserned down at Link from the ledge he was perched on, "you okay kid?" He asked, Link glared, I'm not a kid!" He snapped. 

The boy smiled, jumping down from the ledge, landing it like one would land a skip, despite the ledge having been so high of the ground. 

Up close Link could see that Zvez was just a little taller than him, "okay, I'm Zvezda, nice to meet you _not a kid_ " Zvezda said with a cheeky smile, and Ra facepalm, dropping down from the ledge with about as much grace as Link himself would, "dad jokes are for the Kolasi and Luna, Zvezda, not stupid 14 year olds!" She said annoyed, Zvezda grinned. 

"exuse her, she's just tired and cranky" said Zvezda, earning a glare from the girl, "what's your name sailor?" She asked, redirecting her attention to Link, "Link" he said simply, both in front of him shared a shocked look a moment, before breaking into twin grins. 

"Link huh?" Zvezda said, "well, this is my twin, Negra" he introduced, she skipped over, taking Link's hand and shaking it firmly, "nice ta meet ya!" She said, and Link suddenly wished he had went by Wind. 

Then a couple things sunk in, "Wait, you two are twins? And your-" he pointed at Zvezda "-14? That makes you-" now pointing at Negra "-14, and my age, and... Why are you laughing?" Link was so confused, and tired. 

The twins laughed for another minuet, then Zvezda said "my older sister's a huge fan!" More laughter, "why is that so funny?" Zvezda shook his head, Link looked at Negra who also shook her head, "you would be left more confused" she stated, then shrugged. 

Zvezda started singing "Da Da Da!* da dadadadada! da dadadadada! da da da! da da dadadada! da da dadadada! da da dadadada da da! d-!" At the top of his lungs, cutting himself off with a fit of laughter, Negra shook her head again, "it's not _that_ funny!" She declared, her brother shook his head, calming down. 

"Your right, it's not, but the look on Luna's face when she saw. Drink in hand!" The boy started giggling, his twin shook her head again, then looked at Link. 

"I suggest you leave before you're driven insane." She said seriously, "If you wish to leave th-" "WE ARE NOT REFERENCING A MOVIE IN A FANFICTION THAT DOESN'T WARN PEOPLE OF IT!!!" Negra yelled, her brother looked at her confused, then glared at her, "no fourth-wall breaking." He deadpanned, Negra stuck her tung out at him, and Link desided it was best he listened to her passed advice. 

"Goodby!" He said hurridly, then spun on his heel and started off toward his boat, "by!" The twins said in unison, Zvezda more asking then saying. "Did we scare him off?" He asked, probably not realizing Link was still in earshot, "yes you did" Negra replied, Link heard her yelp, but when he turned to look to see what happened, the twins were gone. 

Link sailed home that night vowing that he would never go back to the forsaken fortress.

**Author's Note:**

> * **Animal-skinned shoes with the fur on the inside.** I am refering to mokasins here.  
> *the twins have canadian accents, with gaelic, texan, and rusian accents mixed in hear and there.  
> *A dimension door is a door that lets people pass through dimensions and timelines with ease, they're created by dimension travilers fir incase they want to visit/need something from, a dimension.  
> * **Da Da Da!** in case you hadn't guessed, this is the music that plays when on the ocean in **wind waker**.


End file.
